mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Need to make a news post "A How to Guide to Herbalism" linking to articles. Herbalism Ditch Weed *Starting price: $1632 to $6496 *Flavor: Bland *Growth Rate: 18 hrs *Quality: 84 to 100% *Yield: 1741 to 3500g Ruderalis *Starting price: $1996 to $6993 *Flavor: Bland *Growth Rate: 18 hrs *Quality: 69 to 100% *Yield: 1792 to 3020g Indica *Starting price: $3459 to $11,966 *Flavor: Bland *Growth Rate: 30 hrs *Quality: 67 to 100% *Yield: 2491 to 3768g Sativa *Starting price: $3202 to $9639 *Flavor: Bland *Growth Rate: 36 hrs *Quality: 64 to 100% *Yield: 1851 to 2610g :Above may be effected by grow house upgrades My Strains Ruderalis *Mr. Greenthumb - Bland Indica *Fat Rabbit - Fruity *Sweet Potato - Earthy *Super Pound Cake - Pine Sativa *Hot Pants - Spicy *Granny's Jam - Sweet *Bubblegum Blackout - Floral Quality Levels *75-100% high quality * Faster Baby Notes Perks *Police dispatcher does not work there. Arms dealer, vehicle delivery, Consigliere work, Need to test hit squad and operator. Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Sheriff's department *Note Scrap yard *2 med cabs *Sil M1N8 on a bench in the garage wit Blanche *$500 Law office *Note Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Herbalism Category:Site Administration Category:Policy